


Best Friends Brother

by DBR_Augary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Sirius Potter, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is Dead, Fluff, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, M/M, Orphan Scorpius Malfoy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sorry no smut here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: Scorpius is spending the summer holidays with the Potters after Draco’s death. It’s rather unfortunate that he finds himself in such a situation when James is around.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Best Friends Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and James meet in a cafe.

Scorpius sat at his fathers newly filled grave. It was right next to his mothers. Astoria Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, even death didn’t do them part.

It was getting dark, and Scorpius knew from reading enough horror books that you never stay in a cemetery once it’s dark, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave them. He couldn’t bring himself to go home, knowing he’d be alone. He couldn’t bring himself to turn his back on the graves, almost as though he’d be turning his back on the two people they were for. He couldn’t bring himself to stand up, knowing they were underground and not wanting to stand above them. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything but sit there and cry.

the circumstances of their deaths weren’t pretty. Astoria has gotten sick and died of blood loss with Scorpius in the room. She had been coughing up blood for a while, but she hadn’t vomited any blood until that day. And Draco had somehow stabbed one of his lungs, causing him to start coughing blood as well until he died. 

The sky began spitting as it did so often in England. It was only when the rain came down at a moderate pace that he got up. He slowly walked to the front of the cemetery and stood on the footpath, leaning against a street light as the rain poured down over him. At this point, the rain was bucketing down so hard he couldn’t tell if he was crying anymore. He didn’t want to go home, so he just sat on the ground watching people hurry into their homes and hide out in cafes.

A cafe. He decided he’d go inside and wait for it to close until going home. So he pulled himself onto his feet and walked to the nearest cafe, standing outside under the cover so that some water might drip of before he went inside. He looked at the sign. It read: ‘Abri’ which Scorpius knew to be French for shelter. 

After he felt like he was dry enough, he went inside. The place wasn’t as busy as he’d expected, a few people here and there, but not as crowded as cafes usually were. He took a seat in the furthest corner at a table for two. He had a little money, and he hadn’t eaten since before the funeral, which would’ve only been a small breakfast. He decided to just get a hot chocolate in the end because he didn’t know what some of the menu even said.

The waitress gave him a mug of hot chocolate. It had a few mini marshmellows, a swirl of cream on top and what Scorpius guessed was caramel on top. He payed and started to drink the hot chocolate.

Once he was a almost done he saw the rain begin to settle. _Summers here are weird,_ Scorpius thought. He then saw someone he hadn’t expected to see sit down with him.

”Hello,” James said.

Now, James and Scorpius didn’t really have a relationship of any kind. Scorpius was best friends with his little brother Albus, but other than that the two had virtually nothing to do with each other.

”Hi?” Scorpius said questioningly.

”I was sitting here a while and then I saw you and figured speaking to you would be better than sitting alone,” James explained.

Scorpius nodded, “How are things?”

”Good,” James replied, “I uh, I recently came out to my family as bisexual so that’s something.”

Scorpius smiled, “Well I’m proud of you for that. Takes a lot of courage.”

James chuckled, “What are you doing all the way out here in the middle of a storm?”

”I could ask you the same question,” Scorpius retorted.

”I asked first,” James smiled.

Scorpius looked down at his mug, “It was my Dads funeral today.”

”Oh...” James said with sympathy in his voice, “I’m so sorry.”

”It’s not your fault,” Scorpius replied, “What about you? Why were out here?”

”I went for a walk and it started raining on my way home,” James said, “But, the storms clearing up so I’ll be able to go home soon.”

Scorpius nodded before taking a sip of his drink.

As James got up he turned to Scorpius, “If you don’t wanna go home you can come with me.”

Scorpius smiled at James, “That’s a nice offer, but I couldn’t intrude.”

”It’s not intruding if I invite you,” James said.

”That’s not what - Never mind,” Scorpius thought for a moment, “You know what, since you offered, yeah. I’ll come over.”

James held out his hand and Scorpius took it, allowing James to lead him out of the cafe and onto the damp street. James lead Scorpius to a nice looking house with a simple garden in the front. He unlocked the door before holding it open for Scorpius. 

In the entrance there was a coat holder and a door leading to the master bedroom. On the other side of the entrance there was a living room and across from that you could see a fairly large kitchen and a dining room. James directed Scorpius up a flight of stairs. On the landing you could see a hall leading to three bedrooms and one bathroom. 

Scorpius waited until the doorway of James’ room as the older boy looked through draws.

”I don’t have many clothes that might fit you,” James said before pulling out some jeans and a hooded jumper, “but these should do fine.”

Scorpius took the clothes and noted how messy his room was, “I’ll get changed in the bathroom.”

”Why?” James asked as he pulled his own shirt off.

Scorpius blushed, “Um, I would just prefer to do it in the bathroom.”

“Suit yourself,” James shrugged.

Scorpius then went into the bathroom and got into the clothes he was given. The jeans fit pretty snuggly, but the hooded jumper was a bit big. It was warm though, which was nice considering he was just in the rain.

He went back to James’ room and saw he was fully dressed. _Thank Merlin,_ Scorpius sighed. 

“Where will I sleep?” Scorpius asked.

”You can sleep in here if you’d like,” James replied, “Unless you’d prefer the living room couch. But I’ll tell you this now, it’s very uncomfortable.”

”Oh, uh, okay then,” Scorpius nodded, “Do you have a spare mattress?”

”Not really,” James replied, “and I don’t know how to work the blow up mattress.”

”Why would someone blow up a mattress?” Scorpius wanted to know.

James started laughing, “That’s not what blow up mattress means.”

Scorpius flushed, “Oh.”

”Um, not gonna let you design mattresses, that’s for sure,” James smiles.

Scorpius chuckled, “So, um, where will I sleep then if it’s not on an exploding mattress?”

”You can sleep in my bed,” James replied.

”Well where would you sleep?” Scorpius asked, “I’m not gonna sleep here if I’m stealing your bed.”

”I’ll be sleeping in my bed too,” James explained.

”Oh. Oh!” Scorpius realised what it meant, “Um, is that okay? Because I’ve been told I move around a lot in my sleep and I wouldn’t want to push you out. I can sleep on the couch.”

”Scorpius,” James interrupted, “It’ll be fine. It would take a lot more than you moving around to push me off my own bed.”

”Got it,” Scorpius said.

So with that the two went to bed. James fell asleep almost immediately and Scorpius tried to lay as still as possible. Until he eventually fell asleep.


End file.
